La noche caótica
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Longfic•] Los errores a causa del alcohol son de los peores. Aunque a decir verdad, pueden atraer tanto la desgracia, como el drama y el amor. SasuSaku AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La noche caótica

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Las manos desesperadas toman su pequeña cintura y la acercan hacia él, su aliento cálido rozándole la oreja, ella jadea en respuesta y se pega más, él sonríe.

•

— _Hey Sakura, vamos, ¡nunca has salido de fiesta! ¿No te aburres? ¡Ya entraremos a la universidad y casi no tendremos tiempo, aprovecha ahorita!_

 _Su largo cabello rosa se meneó al compás del viento y ocultó su expresión de duda, la propuesta le era tentadora._

•

El cierre del vestido se ha roto y a ambos no les interesa en lo más mínimo, contentos de sentir el calor de sus pieles. Sus labios luchan, se separan y se vuelven a unir, no hay control.

La espalda de ella siente la pared y gime por el frío roce, rodeando con sus manos el níveo cuello. Verde contra negro se miran y se pierden en sí mismos.

•

— _No sé qué hago aquí Ino, este no es mi ambiente-_

— _No no, no es así. Sólo déjate llevar, ¡mesero! Deseo un trago bien cargado de…_

•

Las montañas rosadas son rodeadas por sus labios y ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en la sensación de la caliente saliva rodeando su piel. Las traviesas manos se deslizan en el interior de sus muslos y rozan juguetonamente la braga húmeda, incitándolo a hundirse en aquellas profundidades.

Él se muerde el labio y se desabrocha el pantalón, mirándola en un inconsciente deseo.

•

 _—Ino…¡hip! Veo doble…_

 _Sakura rio escandalosamente y rodeó los hombros de su amiga, ésta en respuesta la miró con diversión y ambas continuaron bailando, ignorantes de que su belleza había atraído demasiadas miradas._

•

El sonido de las pieles chocando es amortiguado por los escandalosos gemidos que ella emite. No está en sus cinco sentidos y no siente vergüenza del como le araña la espalda, le besa apasionadamente y pide más con su expresión corporal; él tampoco, él ignora en su edén el cómo la toca con desesperación y la jala del cabello, deslizando la lengua en su clavícula.

La noche es testigo del cómo se unen una y otra vez y en un ronco gemido…

•

 _Sus tacones de plataforma no le ayudaban en su travesía por intentar encontrar un baño en la discoteca. Sakura esquivaba a los danzantes y a los ebrios, ansiosa, cuando entonces se sintió chocar contra algo medianamente duro. Subió el rostro con tal de mirar al culpable y se quedó de piedra ante la belleza de aquel ángel._

— _Oh, lo sien-_

 _Él la miró de manera extraña y ella no lo notó._

— _No se preocupe._

 _Sakura no lo resistió y en cuanto él se quiso retirar, tomó la muñeca de aquel hombre y murmuró de manera lenta:_

— _Sakura Haruno._

— _Sasuke Uchiha. —contestó aquél._

•

Él muerde su cuello y no se mueve durante algunos segundos, descargándose. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, completamente agotada. La faena finalmente ha acabado y ambos quedan rendidos, sin tener ninguna preocupación del mañana.


	2. I: Un hombre que no recuerdo

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La noche caótica

* * *

 **I: Un hombre que no recuerdo**

* * *

La sensación de escalofríos la despierta.

El rosado cabello enmañarado rodea la almohada y la dueña de la melena abre los ojos con lentitud gimiendo largamente, los dolores de cabeza y garganta que la atacan le son demasiado repentinos. Hunde el rostro en la almohada y al moverse un nuevo malestar la sorprende, ésta vez en la entrepierna.

Entonces un cruel frío le recorre la espalda y sus ojos se abren más si es posible, enderezándose totalmente alarmada. La gravedad hace lo suyo y la sabana negra que la cubría resbala, mostrando un par de senos totalmente enrojecidos.

Hiperventila y jadea, llevando desesperadamente sus manos hacia su cabeza.

—No es verdad Sakura, no es verdad. —Se dice a sí misma, paseando sus ojos a través de la habitación desconocida en la que está, una de estilo sobrio y adulto, nada que ver con su cuarto lleno de colores pasteles y peluches de todo tipo. —No es verdad.

Las lágrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos y los cierra fuertemente, levantando la sabana para que la cubra lo más posible. La luz del sol traspasa los ventanales a la izquierda de la cama matrimonial en la que _durmió_ y gime frustrada, sólo eso faltaba para su fatal dolor de cabeza.

" _Genial, he sido violada en mi primera vez al ir de juerga"._ Piensa ácidamente, obligándose a recordar algo, algún indicio que le haga rememorar lo sucedido. Pero no obtiene mucho, su mente sólo evoca besos y caricias, el momento en que aquel desconocido no identificado la hizo suya contra la pared y después la llevó a la cama. Sus mejillas se tiñen violentamente de carmín.

Su virginidad, algo que tanto apreciaba por su sentido romántico, se ha ido a la mierda y no puede recordar ni un poco el rostro del ser que la desvirgó. _"Oh"._ Se ha equivocado, sí recuerda algo, unos profundos ojos negros observándola a cada momento, causándole brasas en la piel. La situación le es irreal, un juego del destino, así que se da un pellizco fuerte en el hombro y pide despertar.

No ocurre. Repite la acción, nada.

—No es verdad, —repite acelerada, derramando lágrimas desconsoladamente. —no es verdad. ¡NO!

Vuelve a rodear con la mirada la habitación y se levanta bruscamente, urgente de encontrar sus prendas y huir de ahí, pero entonces nota que una ficha bibliográfica se ha resbalado de la mesita de noche y su curiosidad le hace levantarla. El contenido se ve con una caligrafía bien cuidada así que procede a leerla con algo de dificultad, continúa mareada.

 _Le he dejado ropa nueva en una esquina, su vestido no quedó en buenas condiciones. Salí y volveré hasta el mediodía. De favor, de verdad, le pido que cuando haya regresado, ya no se encuentre en mi departamento._

 _Aclaro que no he abusado de usted en ningún momento por lo que recuerdo, ambos fuimos conscientes de lo que hicimos._

La ficha queda arrugada en su mano y ella gruñe, totalmente furiosa. _"¿Qué clase de nota es esta?"_ se dice a sí misma, sintiéndose insultada. Le irrita la manera tan impersonal con la que aquel hombre no identificado le ha dejado claro que lo que ocurrió no fue una salvajada, que la quiere desaparecida y bien lejos de él. Lanza la ficha arrugada con rabia, hacia algún punto del cuarto.

—No, no lo fue. —susurra, con aún más ganas de hallar su desaparecido vestido negro. La búsqueda se extiende algunos minutos y la idea de tener que tomar la ropa de aquel hombre le hace gruñir nuevamente. —No, no lo fue.

" _Soy una puta"._ Ríe amargamente cuando finalmente, ha salido de la habitación y ha buscado en el living; el dichoso vestido está desgarrado en la parte del zipper y cierra los ojos por enésima vez en esta mañana, dudosa de si acaso cuál de todos los pesos que carga es peor. " _Quizás el moral"._ Se responde, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas cuando se dirige hacia la dichosa esquina para colocarse la ropa que le ha dejado un hombre que no conoce y al cual le dio su virginidad. Y sí, no puede evitar remarcar que no lo conoce, le es agobiante.

Unos leggins azul marino, una camiseta blanca y un bóxer es lo único que le ha dejado, y entonces ella piensa con disgusto que sus zapatos de plataforma no se verán muy acorde a tales prendas. Niega con la cabeza de pronto, ¿pero le importa? No, lo importante es salir de allí. Se viste con rapidez y al salir nuevamente de la habitación para poder lograr encontrar sus zapatos, decide antes parar un poco para verse en el espejo de la esquina de la habitación.

Rimen horrorosamente corrido, manchas de labial alrededor de su boca, su cuello con algunas curiosas marcas, su cabello totalmente desaliñado. _"No puedo estar peor"._

Cuando encuentra sus zapatos, chilla de victoria y recorre con la mirada el amplio pero sencillo departamento, curiosa de si no habría alguna fotografía de su habitante; no es así y rueda sus ocelos verdes, colocándose los zapatos. A acierto y error logra hallar el baño, abriendo con urgencia las llaves del lavabo. Procede a lavarse el rostro, refunfuñando frases incomprensibles.

Listo y echo, sale del baño y por piedad de algún dios encuentra de inmediato su bolso negro con plateado en uno de los sofás de cuero negro y finalmente suspira, preparada para marcharse. Le da una última mirada al suelo donde yace su vestido tirado, indecisa de si cargarlo o no. Se encoge de hombros y lo recoge, haciendo maravillas para que la prenda quepa perfectamente en su bolso.

—Necesito llegar a casa. —Se dice antes de abrir la puerta y salir, dejando atrás el lugar donde se ha perdido a sí misma… donde pasó la noche con un hombre que no recuerda.

* * *

Sakura Haruno siempre había sido alguien que su sinónimo ideal era la virtud.

Estudiante modelo, muchacha hogareña y amable a más no poder, con vocación de querer siempre ayudar a los demás; su alrededor se hallaba orgullosa de ella y Sakura no se quedaba atrás al sentirse a gusto consigo misma, lista para comenzar la universidad en una carrera tan noble como lo es la medicina.

 _"Pero todo esto ya es pasado, he perdido la dignidad"._ Piensa amargamente, saliendo del ascensor. El portero de mediana edad le dirige una mirada, curioso ante su aspecto tan desaliñado.

—¿Cómo usted ha entrado aquí? Este lugar no es para gente... —dice aquel hombre, llamando la atención de Sakura. Ella vira el rostro y le frunce el ceño, retándolo a terminar. —bueno, gente como usted. —concluye, algo titubeante.

Sakura no reprime su rabia y le brinda una patada a la pared cercana a ella, con tanta fuerza que gime de dolor, aún sigue el dolor de la entrepierna. ¿Parece vagabunda? Ese es el colmo y no puede soportarlo.

—¡Señori...!

—¡CALLESE! —grita, jadeando pocos segundos después debido a sus malestares, el de cabeza sobre todo. Baja la pierna y se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza, mirándolo con rabia. —Ya me iré y no pienso volver. —sentencia, como aclarando que su estancia ahí es un error.

El hombre se queda sin palabras y la ve marchar, incrédulo de que tal espectáculo ha ocurrido. La joven de largos cabellos rosas sale de aquel complejo de departamentos sin mirar atrás y de pronto toda valentía reunida se esfuma ante la inmensidad de lo que ve. Jamás había llegado a esa parte de _Konoha,_ supone que sigue ahí por todos los santos, y la sensación de perdición le hace volver a soltar algunos sollozos.

Su mano derecha abre violentamente su bolso y la mete allí, anhelante de encontrar suficiente dinero para un taxi. Lo saca, contabiliza y suspira, espera que eso sea suficiente para poder servir de garantía hasta llegar a la casa de Ino y pedirle prestado para pagar el viaje completo. Sakura entrecierra los ojos por la brillante luz del sol y siente, de verdad que lo siente, una intensa mirada sobre ella, pero al virar el rostro, no nota a nadie mirándola. Sólo ve de reojo a un joven delgado de cabellos negros caminando hacia el edificio del que salió hacía unos minutos.

Si no fuera porque este no es el momento, quizás habría observado de más a aquel muchacho que lo notaba atractivo.

Camina con pesadez a través de la avenida y se pregunta mentalmente la hora, si acaso el desconocido ya estaría volviendo a su departamento. Quizás podría esperarlo y enfrentarlo.

 _"No"._ Hoy la valentía no está de su lado, reconoce. Eso jamás, sólo debe olvidar. Levanta su brazo derecho con rapidez de más en cuanto ve a un taxi pasar y éste se detiene atendiendo a su llamado, Sakura extiende su brazo para abrir la puerta y toma asiento con lentitud, cerrando la puerta después. El taxista le parece simpático, escucha _Welcome to the jungle_ de Gun's N' Roses.

—Disculpe, ¿usted llega hasta el norte de Konoha? —dice lentamente, no sabe en que zona de Konoha está.

—Claro, no estamos tan lejos, estamos en el centro. —responde el taxista con una sonrisa, nota Sakura a través del retrovisor. —¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

Sakura sonríe por primera vez en el día y da un salto de alegría, quejándose poco después, y le da las indicaciones con un tono de voz cantarín. _"Llegaré a casa, llegaré a casa, ¡shanaroooo!"._

Para cuando la muchacha nota la fachada de la casa de su mejor amiga, una lágrima se le escapa involuntariamente y une los dedos de sus manos en una pose esperanzadora, dispuesta a bajarse lo más antes posible.

—¿Cuánto sería por el viaje? —pregunta, con un pie ya impulsado para abrir la puerta y salir del auto.

—Cien _ryos._ —contesta el taxista, atento a la chica.

Sakura recuerda haber contabilizado apenas cincuenta así que con una sonrisa nerviosa, le comenta que irá por dinero adentro. El hombre acepta dudoso y ella sale como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta de la elegante casa de los Yamanaka, aporreando la puerta. Transcurren los minutos y nadie abre, así que aumenta la desesperación de sus toques.

—¡Ah! Abre Ino cerda, abre.

—¿Señorita, ya...?

—¡Espere!—grita, golpeando aun más.

Finalmente una desaliñada Ino la recibe, la rubia al verla esboza una sonrisa de alivio. Sakura no sabe si sonreír o molestarse. Opta por lo primero.

—Préstame 50 _ryos._ —dice, entonces la blonda parece querer replicar a lo que le dice: —Hazlo.

Los labios de Ino se fruncen y ella se dirige al interior de su hogar en busca de tal cantidad. Sakura le dirige una mirada conciliadora al taxista, él la mira con algo de impaciencia. La rubia vuelve con el dinero y se lo extiende de mala gana, con la interrogación impresa en su rostro.

—Necesitamos hablar frente de marquesina.

—Digo lo mismo, cerda.

La pelirrosa con premura se acerca hacia el auto amarillo y le paga al hombre con miles de disculpas, aquél sólo le da las gracias por el pago y se marcha, Sakura observa como desaparece el coche a los minutos.

—Sakura, ¡ven acá! —grita Ino, meneando su brazo derecho de un lado al otro.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigen hacia su amiga y una expresión de reproche se dibuja en su rostro mientras avanza hacia ella, completamente digna para pedirle explicaciones.

—Sakura, me alegra que-

—¡¿Qué mierda ocurrió anoche para que yo terminara en la cama de un desconocido?! —La interrumpe la joven de cabellos rosas, golpeando con la palma de la mano la puerta.

Los ocelos azules de Ino Yamaka la miran sorprendida. _"Esto será largo"._ Se dice Sakura, auto dándose permiso para entrar a la casa de la rubia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy viva.

Si van a preguntar sobre fechas de actualización, sólo les diré esto: No pregunten, sólo gozenlo.

Agradezco de corazón los dos reviews que me dejaron, de verdad gracias por no ser de ese 90 por ciento de fantasmitas que me siguen xD respondiendo al Guest, pues el capítulo es la respuesta a su review.


	3. II: Consecuencias

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La noche caótica

* * *

 **II: Consecuencias**

* * *

—¿Y mínimo estaba bueno? —La delgada mano de Ino se estira para llegar hacia la taza de porcelana y beber de ella el humeante té.

La mirada reprobatoria que recibe de un par de ojos verdes le hace dejar la taza en su lugar a los segundos y sonreír nerviosamente. El comentario no ha sido oportuno.

—Frente, en se-

Después de haber entrado ambas al hogar Yamanaka, Ino se había encargado de preparar té ante el estado de su mejor amiga y por ello yacen acomodadas en el living, una frente a otra. No habían hablado mucho hasta ahora.

—¿Qué sucedió _anoche?_ —cuestiona Sakura, remarcando la última palabra con reproche.

Dolor. El dolor moral, de cabeza, de la entrepierna y garganta no le ayudan para ser más amable. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si la rubia frente a ella la empujó a tal situación? Sakura bebe lentamente de su té y fulmina a su amiga, incitándola a responder lo más pronto posible.

—Pues... Bebimos de más. De pronto te perdí de vista y amm, como decirlo, a mi me llevaron a casa. Te marqué muchas veces en la mañana y por eso cuando te ví llegar aquí sentí alivio. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendes al haber llegado aquí primero.

—No debería sorprenderte, si Tsunade me viera así, me mata. —replica, dejando el té en la mesa y poniéndose de pie masajeándose las sienes. —Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo terminé así?

Ino se muerde el labio inferior y golpea sus uñas contra la mesa, rehuyendole la mirada a su mejor amiga. La culpa la enbarga, sabe que debió cuidarla más. La joven de cabellos rosas chasquea la lengua.

—Si no-

—No recuerdo mucho que estuvieras con alguien. Fuiste al baño, y tardaste demasiado, no te volví a ver más que cuando regresaste conmigo y me gritaste emocionada que habías conocido a un _adonis._ —Finalmente dice, harta del reproche de Sakura hacia su persona. —De verdad, no me culpes a mi, el alcohol no debería ocasionar estas cosas.

Sakura se deja caer en el sofá con sumo agotamiento y las lágrimas se deslizan por sus sonrojadas mejillas ante los recuerdos, Ino la mira con tristeza.

—Mi virginidad Ino, mi virginidad. ¡Ni siquiera sé a quién se la entregué! Puede tener SIDA, Virus de Papiloma Humano... ¡NO!—En medio de su monólogo, la pelirrosa abre la boca con sorpresa, como si recordara algo. —¡SANTA MIERDA!

—¿Qué sucede...?

—¡PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA! —chilla, negando con la cabeza mecánicamente. Ese sería el colmo de los colmos.

La rubia traga saliva e intenta decir algo más pero su mejor amiga continua gritando maldiciones y probabilidades. Al final decide sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, escuchando cada palabra.

—Ino-

—Sí, suéltalo todo.

Sakura cierra los ojos e intenta desesperadamente recordar nuevamente lo sucedido, pero nada es claro. _"¿Por qué a mí?"_

—Mañana entramos a la universidad y sucede esto...

—Frente, apestas a alcohol. —comenta Ino de pronto, riendo suavemente.

Sakura le acompaña, pese a que el comentario es de mal gusto en esta situación, reír ante la ironía es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

—Espero que ese tipo haya valido la pena Ino...—finaliza con sarcasmo.

 _"Maldición, ¿Y qué le diré a Tsunade al final de cuentas?"_ Piensa, pero al instante niega con la cabeza y se recuesta en el sillón, dispuesta a dormir. Sólo Dios sabe.

* * *

Tsunade siempre ha sido una mujer bella y excepcional. Sus grandes dotes en la medicina le han otorgado reconocimiento y sobre todo, un lugar como catedrática en la Universidad Estatal de Konoha, además de la dirección del sector de obstetricia en el Hospital.

A sus treinta y seis años, había logrado todo eso y más. Pero claro, todo esto pierde sentido si a las tres de la tarde en domingo no tiene ni idea de dónde se halla su sobrina.

—Esa mocosa. —gruñe, fulminando a una joven de cabellos cortos.

Shizune, su aprendiz, agacha la cabeza y aumenta levemente la fuerza con la que abraza a la cerdita familiar: Tonton. Contener la furia de la rubia mujer no es fácil.

—Mi señora, Sakura quizás-

—¡Estúpida policía! Debo esperar a que pasen veinticuatro horas para reportarla como desaparecida. —El sonido del escritorio siendo golpeado resuena como eco por la habitación. —Cuando aparezca, la voy a matar.

El sonido del timbre llama la atención de ambas mujeres y Shizune con una sonrisa nerviosa, camina en dirección hacia la puerta. Tsunade se masajea las sienes y en cuanto levanta la mirada, chasquea la lengua al ver a su visita.

—Jiraiya.

—Mi hermosa Tsunade, ¿Por qué estás así de irritada? —El hombre de cabellos blancos toma asiento frente a ella con tal comodidad, que parece que es su casa. La rubia no se inmuta ante esto. —Si-

—Mi sobrina no ha contestado las llamadas y no ha llegado. Eso es lo que pasa, que no sé qué estupidez habrá hecho o si... Estará pérdida. —murmura, levantándose con ademán de buscar algo.

Shizune la mira con desaprobación.

—No beba aho-

—¡Dame la botella Shizune!

La joven de cabellos negros suspira y al final cede, dejando a la cerdita en el suelo al ir en busca de la dichosos botella de sake. Jiraiya fija su negra mirada en su antigua compañera de bachillerato, analítico como sólo él sabe serlo.

—Sakura es una buena niña, no creo que algo malo haya ocurrido.

Los ojos mieles de Tsunade lo fulminan y él ríe nerviosamente.

—¡Por lo mismo! Si ella ha sido tan buena niña, ¿Por qué ocurre esto? Ya decía yo que esa mocosa de Ino era un desas-

El hombre vuelve a sonar y el tiempo parece detenerse. Jiraiya ríe y se cruza de brazos, satisfecho. Él conoce a aquella joven de cabellos rosas, sabe que nada malo puede ocurrir con ella a menos de tener una buena explicación.

Shizune corre hacia la puerta y abre con la emoción a flor de piel, encontrándose con una ojerosa recién bañada Sakura Haruno. Los ocelos verdes de ella la miran con felicidad, como si llevara años sin verla.

—¡Sakura, nos tenías asustadas!

La joven agacha la cabeza, no tiene ni idea de que responder a eso, sólo sabe que está en serios problemas.

—¡Sakura!

Sí, está en serios problemas. Procede a retirarse las zapatillas que le significaron glamour el día anterior y se da una breve mirada, se siente el cambio entre la ropa que le dejó aquel hombre con la que ahora trae puesta, un sencillo traje de mezclilla. Finalmente entra a la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Suspira y sigue a Shizune, pensando con desesperación alguna excusa para cubrir lo ocurrido: ha perdido la virginidad con un hombre que no recuerda.

* * *

Cuando se retira los zapatos y entra al departamento, observando al lugar perfectamente vacío, se permite soltar todo el aire contenido y suspirar largamente.

Las bolsas de compras que sostiene en cada mano las deja en la mesa de centro y cierra la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, encogiéndose por algunos breves segundos. Espera que no haya ninguna queja de los vecinos.

—¿En serio esto ocurrió? —Se pregunta en voz alta, frotándose los cabellos, manía suya adquirida ante el nerviosismo.

La imagen de una joven muchacha de cabellos rosas y piel cremosa, completamente dormida y desnuda en su cama aún no se le va de la cabeza. Cuando la miró, se asustó ante la idea de que esa mujer era menor de edad, y es que no había otra manera, tenía rasgos muy añiñados. Después el susto fue por el qué significaba tener a semejante mujer en su cama.

Habían tenido sexo. Durante el estado de ebriedad, ambos habían compartido tal momento íntimo.

Los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente segundos después y tuvo que calmar a una desagradable erección. Lo que recordó al despertarse era pese a la delgadez de la muchacha, sumamente _estimulante,_ la pelirrosa tenía piel lechosa y unos rasgos tan delicados como una europea.*Sin embargo, con una breve nota, le tuvo que pedir que se largara de su departamento. ¿Pero que más pudo haber hecho? La chica es mejor de edad obviamente y no quiere tener problemas, además la idea de haber pasado la noche con una desconocida no le es nada agradable.

Él siendo médico, conoce los riesgos que conlleva.

Se dirige hacia la cocina y resuelve prepararse un café, aún siente el vacío en el estómago al haberla visto en la puerta de salida del complejo de departamentos, pensó en aquel momento que ella le reconocería y le reprocharía todo, pero para su sorpresa, ella pareció no recordarlo. Recarga los brazos en la barra de la cocina y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado. La cruda también le ha dejado huella.

—Estúpido Naruto.

Vuelve a alborotarse el cabello y muerde su labio inferior completamente, ansioso de que el agua hierva. Al final, no aguanta el estar quieto y comienza a caminar a través del departamento, donde para su desgracia su mente va recreando la noche que pasó con aquella chiquilla.

En el living...

•

 _—Tu departamento tiene tu estilo. —comentó ella, juntando más pecho contra pecho. El roce de los senos de ella le hizo dar un respingo. Maldijo por lo bajo._

 _—¿Y tu habitación entonces estaría lleno de peluches y colores del arcoiris? —replicó él, robándole un corto beso_

 _Ella rio._

•

No, no está bien recordar eso. Sigue su camino a través del departamento y siente que pisa "algo". Sus ojos negros se dirigen rápidamente hacia el suelo y sonríe con sorna al reconocer lo qué es "eso": unas bragas rosadas con una coqueta _Hello Kitty_ adornando.

—Has olvidado esto... —Recoge del suelo la prenda y la examina sin borrar su sonrisa ladina que trata de ahogar el pesar. —Molestia.

 _"Todo esto quedará como una mala experiencia Sasuke, calma"._ Se dice a sí mismo, sin estar remotamente seguro.

* * *

Castigada durante un mes, sin derecho a salidas y con descuento del cincuenta por ciento en sus mesadas; así ha quedado todo con Tsunade. Sakura bufa y mira hacia al techo, estirando el brazo con la ilusión de poder alcanzar la luna que pegó allí hace tiempo atrás.

—Pudo haber sido peor. —susurra para sí misma. Al estar frente frente con la voluptuosa mujer, sus ojos verdes no fueron capaces de mirarla a la cara y estar a una distancia decente. Sólo se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta, temblando como una hoja por dentro.

•

 _—¿Me puedes decir por qué de todo esto?_

 _Los orbes mieles de Tsunade la recorrieron de inicio a fin. Sakura controló el impulso de morderse el labio y preguntar a qué se refería, aquella mujer conocía sus reacciones al mentir._

 _—Ciertamente mi celular se hizo pedazos en la disco. —Soltó impulsivamente, no estando muy segura de haber dicho lo mejor._

 _La pelirrosa se golpeó la frente mentalmente._

 _—¿Y? ¿Por qué no llegaste a la media noche como habíamos quedado Sakura?_

 _Jiraiya, aquél eterno enamorado de su tía, le dió una mirada cómplice a Sakura. Él ya había notado el olor a alcohol que despedía y mirándola, la retaba para no desatar a la bestia. En ese momento , cedió a morderse los labios._

 _•_

Iniciar la universidad con tales inconvenientes no es nada parecido a lo que pensó que sería. Se suponía que empezaría la universidad en excelentes términos y todo sería paz y felicidad. Cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas por beber de más.

Se lleva inconscientemente la otra mano hacia el vientre y la deja allí, pensante de la probabilidad de haber quedado en cinta. No recuerda que hayan usado preservativos, aunque sí es sincera consigo misma, no recuerda casi nada.

Adquirir alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual o quedar embarazada ya sería el colmo de colmos. ¿Qué ha hecho mal en la vida para que le ocurra esto? ¿Quizás haber sido demasiado fastidiosa en su infancia? Sakura chasquea la lengua.

Al final, había acordado con Ino que pasadas dos semanas se haría la prueba de embarazo y al mes unos análisis de sangre. No le quedaba más.

De niña solía imaginar que su primera vez sería con un hombre que la respetara, que la amara más que nadie más el mundo; osease, todo un príncipe azul. Qué sería con ternura y amor. ¿Y qué ocurrió? Bueno, su entrepierna duele, duda que haya habido mucha suavidad. Sabe que entre sus recuerdos, está el momento en que él le dijo su nombre, pero maldición, ¿Cómo era? ¿Daisuke, Sanosuke?

•

 _—Yo soy virgen... —murmuró al aire, acariciando sus cabellos mientras él rodeaba con sus labios aquellas montañas rosadas._

 _Él pareció no haberle escuchado, solo después de haberla besado desde los senos hasta los muslos, levantó el rostro y le dió un beso en la clavícula, sin dejar de pasar un dedo en su centro._

 _—Hello Kitty es todo lo que diré._

 _Gimió y cerró los ojos, ruborizándose._

 _•_

—Ahhhhh. —grita, ante lo explícito del recuerdo. Toma una almohada y la coloca sobre su rostro, abochornada. —¿Por qué recuerdo "eso" clarísimo y su nombre no?

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura? —La suave voz de Shizune suena afuera de su habitación.

La nombrada niega con la cabeza por reflejo. Después se da un golpe mental, Shizune no la está viendo.

—¡Oh no, nada! — _"Oh sí, que los recuerdos sobre mis estupideces no son nada útiles"._ Le hubiera gustado responder.

—Bueno...

Sakura lanza la almohada que tiene en las manos hacia algún punto del cuarto y decide rendirse. Por hoy han sido demasiadas emociones, entre todas, el haber disimulado el apestar a alcohol frente a Tsunade. Merece un premio por eso, supone con gracia, al final la rubia se ha quedado con la idea de que simplemente _le dió la gana_ pasar la noche, madrugada si es sincera, y la mañana con su mejor amiga.

Al intentar dormir para mañana iniciar su primer día en la universidad, lo último que recuerda son un par de ojos negros mirándola con lascivia ofreciéndole el cielo, el mar y las estrellas.

Gruñe, desea olvidar que aquello ha ocurrido. Pero... ¿Vale la pena? Al final de cuentas, ya están las consecuencias y nada puede cambiarlas.

* * *

* Los rasgos europeos deviene de la popular entrevista que le hicieron a Masashi Kishimoto, donde él reveló que si los personajes fueran reales, Sasuke sería asiático, Naruto estadounidense y Sakura europea.

 **N/A:** Holi :v

He vuelto. Digamos que no he tenido unos buenos días cómo para "inspirarme" pero logré redactar el capítulo y hacerle algunas correcciones con el pasar de los días para tratar de redactar lo que me interesaba. Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, los primeros dos capítulos están siendo introductorios, como metiendo el papel de cada uno y sus respectivas personalidades.

La acción llegará después, espero que no sean impacientes. Narré un poquito de la perspectiva de Sasuki, ¿Qué sintieron? ¿Qué opinan de la trama, la ven venir?

Agradezco sus comentarios de corazón. Mi querida Laura, me alegra que me sigas leyendo *le guiña un ojo* y tienes razón, Sakura anda en el colapso.

¡Nos leemos después! *No sabe cuándo así que huye*


	4. III: Inicios

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La noche caótica 

* * *

**Capítulo III: Inicios**

* * *

Entrar a la universidad con el pie derecho, ¡sí señor!

Cuando suena la alarma con un tono insoportablemente agudo, Sakura estira el brazo y sin dignarse a voltear, tantea los dedos en la mesita de noche para hallar el botón de apagado.

No funciona. Y harta, se levanta de golpe y da fin a tal sonido que no debería ser humano que su fin fuera el interrumpir sueños. Estira los brazos hacia arriba y a los lados, bostezando sonoramente.

—Bueno, hoy es el gran- —dice, sin embargo, su dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo en su camino hacia el baño, choca contra la esquina de su armario. —¡DÍA, AH DUELE!

Bueno, en realidad no ha comenzado con el pie derecho. Cuando ha terminado de lloriquear por el dolor de su afectado dedo, entra al baño y se desviste, tratando de ignorar las marcas de mordiscos que aún persisten en la zona alrededor de sus senos y la clavícula.

 _"¿Estuve con una bestia acaso?" ,_ piensa, entrando a la ducha que para su desgracia, resulta estar fría hasta la muerte. Ha olvidado que su calentador solar no funciona muy bien en las mañanas.

—¡MIERDA!

El vestirse y arreglarse no le trae más problemas a Sakura. Se ha colocado unas medias negras, una falda del mismo color y una blusa bordada roja ajustada. Un listón rojo adorna a su cabello suelto y con una sonrisa satisfecha, pinta sus labios de un rojo suave.

—¡Sakura, a desayunar! —El grito de Tsunade se deja oír por toda la casa.

De camino hacia el piso de abajo, la pelirrosa se pregunta si Tsunade seguirá molesta con ella. Desea que no. Al llegar, toma asiento en el tapete frente a la pequeña mesa donde la rubia está colocando una tetera llena de humeante té.

—Buenos días, tía Tsunade. —murmura, regalándole una sonrisa tipo "todo está bien".

La rubia asiente e imita su acción de tomar asiento, de la cocina entonces viene Shizune sosteniendo tres tazas con una mano y con la otra, una charola de galletas. Coloca las cosas en la mesita y procede a servir en las tazas el té.

—Buenos días Sakura. —saluda la de cabellos negros.

—Espero que hoy más que nunca estés consciente de la responsabilidad que llevas al ingresar a medicina. —Tsunade habla con firmeza y un brillo de orgullo en los ojos. —Estudiarás para salvar vidas y ayudar a la sociedad.

Los ocelos verdes de Sakura se fijan de golpe en la mujer de enfrente y le indican que continúe.

—Será difícil el camino, pero confío en ti. Eres una joven lista, no lo olvides.

 _"Entonces las cosas no están tan mal_ _con Tsunade"._ —Ambas confíamos en ti, Sakura. —La sonrisa que ofrece Shizune la contagia y una risita se escapa de sus labios.

—¡Seré una gran médico, shanarooo!

Basta de autocompasiones, Sakura Haruno ha hallado motivación.

* * *

El camino en coche hacia la universidad le parece eterno. Mira a través de las ventanas el paisaje borroso por el movimiento y recarga una mano en el cristal, intentando regular el vacío en su estómago.

—¿Nerviosa?

Tsunade como catedrática en la Universidad de Konoha, conoce la actitid del alumnado de nuevo ingreso y reconoce los síntomas en su "sobrina": ansias, nerviosismo y demasiada energía.

Sakura no ha dejado de jugar con sus pies durante el trayecto.

—¡N-no!

Ella no admitirá aquello frente a su modelo a seguir.

—Bueno, será mejor que te calmes.

Su mente comienza a divagar y la joven frunce el ceño al venirsele a la mente su propósito del día anterior: recordar cómo era el hombre con el que pasó la noche. Lo intenta nuevamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo explícito de algunos momentosPiel blanca y cabello negro es lo único que logra distinguir entre sus memorias abundantes de sexo.

—Hemos llegado.

Sakura entonces, da un respingo y evitando en la medida de lo posible ruborizarse, sale del auto.

—Hora de comenzar el día perfecto. —Se dice así misma, instalándose en su pecho un mal presentimiento.

* * *

El rubio a su lado y el tráfico le hacen gruñir y apretar con mayor fuerza el volante. Sasuke Uchiha no soporta esta abominable combinación.

—Hey bastardo, tranquilo.

—¿¡Tranquilo!? Si no fuera porque te despertaste tarde, no estaríamos atrapados en este tráfico. Llegaré tarde al trabajo.

—Llegaremos querrás decir, yo también trabajo ahí, ¡te conseguí el empleo, de hecho Sasuke!

—Cállate imbécil.

—Bastardo.

—Imbécil.

—¡Bastardo!

Sasuke se masajea las sienes en un intento de no irse a prisión por asesinato.

—Sólo porque ambos estamos igual de jodidos, te perdono la existencia. Estúpido.

—No necesito tu perdón. —replica y le enseña la lengua de manera burlona.

Al verlo, Sasuke duda de que realmente tiene junto a él uno de los mejores abogados de Konoha. Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki en ámbitos profesionales, ha sido su mejor amigo durante gran parte de su vida. Detesta lo irresponsable que es, pero por más que intente, no puede molestarse de verdad con él.

—¡Ya estamos cerca! —grita el rubio al haber transcurrido más de una hora para siquiera salir del tráfico. —¡Sí!

El pelinegro asiente con lentitud y echándole todas las ganas del mundo, acelera para llegar a su primer día como docente en la Universidad de Konoha. Espera que la tal Tsunade Senju no se moleste demasiado por el retraso.

Al llegar al estacionamiento principal de la universidad, ambos hombres comparten miradas brevemente y salen del auto, haciendo suspirar a algunas estudiantes de alrededor. Simplemente no todos los días se ve a profesores tan jóvenes y atractivos.

—Vamos Sasuke.

—Hn.

El aludido se pasa una mano por los cabellos, por alguna razón su pecho late acelerado, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir.

* * *

Sentada elegantemente como una señorita en el pupitre, Sakura suspira y admira a los que serán sus compañeros de semestre. En su recorrido visual, sus orbes se cruzan con unos ojos y desvía la mirada con un sobresalto. No es muy cómodo ese tipo de encuentros.

 _"Oh rayos, se acerca a mí"._ La muchacha de despampanante cuerpo y cabello y ojos color fuego, voltea el pupitre de enfrente hacia su lugar, tomando asiento cómodamente.

—Hey, hola. Soy Karin Uzumaki, ¿tú eres...?

Durante un momento, Sakura lamenta no estar tan agraciada como la chica frente a sí. Se siente como una niña pequeña.

—Eh, soy Sakura Haruno.

Karin asiente y de la bolsa que trae colgando en su brazo izquierdo, extrae un celular con funda de _Starbucks._

—Pasa tu facebook guapa.

Sakura está a punto de responder pero la llegada del primer profesor del día la interrumpe. Karin acomoda la banca y todos al unísono saludan al hombre que luce mayor de cuarenta años.

—Buenos días jóvenes, hoy comienza...

Sakura recarga el rostro contra su mano, sabe que debería estar emocionada, pero el aburrimiento le gana al entusiasmo. _"Win"._

Será un día largo.

* * *

—¡Nuestra primera hora libre del semestre!

Karin la arrastra a través de los pasillos, parloteando todo tipo de cosas. Sakura la sigue, ríendo nerviosamente por las miradas que les dirigen.

—Eh, Karin-

—Por aquí hay un local donde venden comida riquísima. Iremos ahora.

Sakura se resigna, ha encontrado una nueva amiga con el estilo "arrastrador" de Ino Yamanaka. La pelirroja la suelta después de un rato y ambas a paso tranquilo avanzan hacia la salida principal, comentando cosas triviales como el gracioso bigote del profesor de Bioquímica.

—Parece Hitler mujer, ¡Hitler!

—¿De dónde sacas tanta cosa Karin...?

El frío de la calle las recibe y Sakura se frota los brazos con las manos, castañeando. _"Debí llevar pantalón"._

Karin parece indiferente con sus leggings negros, suéter lila y un gorrito del mismo color.

—Bueno, te decía, el lugar-

Interrumpiendo a la joven, una moto negra a toda velocidad pasa frente a ellas, tirando en el proceso el gorro de Karin.

—¡Hey, qué te pasa imbécil! —chilla indignada, caminando con fuertes pisadas hacia donde la velocidad del vehículo arrastró su gorro.

Sakura abre los ojos con susto cuando el motociclista cambia su curso, llendo de reversa.

—Karin, no discutas...

—¡Es que es increíble que no haya- ! —La pelirroja se interrumpe a sí misma cuando su corazón da un vuelco al mirar que tiene al motociclista frente a ella.

De la moto, desciende un joven de musculatura promedio, teniendo amarrada con ayuda de un cinturón una cantimplora. El chico se retira el casco negro que traía puesto, dejando ver su cabello blanco-azulado y unos ojos coquetamente violetas.

Ambas retroceden por instinto.

—¿Qué decías, cabello de zanahoria? —dice, sonando excesivamente burlón.

Debido a la impresión, Karin no había recogido su gorro, así que él se agacha y toma la prenda, arrugándola pese a la mirada indignada de la muchacha.

—¿Me acaba de llamar "zanahoria"? —susurra Karin, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarsele encima.

—Sí, creo que sí. —contesta Sakura, mordiéndose el labio.

—Si me disculpan, llevaba una gloriosa ventaja en una carrera de motocicletas hasta que tú, mujer—Sus orbes violetas apuntan hacia la pelirroja—me insultaste. Me llevaré esto, hasta luego.

El joven vuelve a colocarse el casco y se monta en la moto, arrancando con tanta potencia que se deja oír el suave ronroneo de su motocicleta.

Se aleja ondeando el gorro, conduciendo para sorpresa de ambas chicas con una sola mano.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? —Se pregunta en voz alta Karin. Sus mejillas yacen arreboladas.

—No lo sé.

Las dos retoman su camino hacia el local mencionado por la Uzumaki, intentando dejar de lado lo inquietante que es presenciar carreras clandestinas a plena luz del día.

—Quizás debimos haberle tomado foto a su placa. —repone la pelirrosa, antes de entrar al restaurante.

—Ya déjalo, al final era sólo un gorro.

* * *

 **N / A:** Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la preparatoria me ha consumido demasiado. Este capítulo es un introductorio para lo que sigue * wiii , así que preparen la botana para el próximo capítulo. A mi defensa, les dije que no preguntaran fechas de actualización, que solo lo disfrutaran. ¿okey? :v

Metí SuiKarin por la petición de una lectora y me gustó mucho cómo quedó, te agradezco mucho Kazuyaryo por la idea.

Respuestas a reviews:

Guest 1: gracias por tu sinceridad, a decir verdad, sí pequé de ponerle mucha autocompasión a Sakura pero como escribí en este capítulo, ¡Ya no habrá más autocompasión!

Gab: gracias por leerme. El capítulo es tu respuesta.

Guest 2: La reacción será muy impactante 7u7 Sakura es una mujer hecha y derecha xd Seguiré escribiendo, claro que sí, ¡Sí señor!

Las amo a todas. Bai


	5. IV: Frente a frente

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La noche caótica

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Frente a frente**

* * *

Al entrar, la oleada de calor que brinda el restaurante las golpea, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a Sakura y a Karin una expresión satisfecha. La sensación es acogedora.

—Bueno Sakura, vamos a ordenar algo.

La aludida asiente y sigue a la pelirroja que ha tomado asiento en una de las bancas de la barra principal del lugar. El lugar parece ofrecer comida rápida al estilo estadounidense. Una mujer de aspecto robusto la recibe, preguntándole amablemente que qué ordenará.

—Deseo ordenar una orden de hotcakes y un café cargadísimo. ¿Tú que quieres Sakura? Siéntate. —profiere Karin, cepillándose el cabello con los dedos.

La muchacha hace caso y se limita a pedir una ensalada, excusándose con que había desayunado en casa. La pelirroja dirige su mirada hacia todo y nada esperando las órdenes, luciendo pensativa.

—¿El incidente con ese chico te afectó mucho? —cuestiona.

—Ni tanto. Ese estúpido... sólo que ese gorrito me encantaba porque lo bordé un día viendo tutoriales en internet. —Ríe al contestar, robándole una sonrisa a Sakura. —En fin, idiotas así miles.

El cuchicheo de varios alumnos de la universidad que al igual que ellas han venido al restaurante—más que nada población femenina— se deja escuchar, trayendo a sus oídos palabras como "nuevo profesor" "guapo" "atractivo".

—Aquí tienen, buen provecho.

—Gracias. —dicen ambas, poniendo más atención a los murmuros.

—Escuché por ahí que le dará a algunos grupos de primer año. ¡Joder, y yo que ya voy de salida!

Un cúmulo de risas se deja escuchar después de las quejas de una mujer—ya no se ve tan adolescente— que bebe de su café de golpe. Las ojeras se dejan ver en su rostro.

En la de de Karin se dibuja una sonrisa, fijando sus orbes rojos en ella. Sakura ruborizada se lleva el primer bocado a la boca. No quiere saber nada de hombres por ahora.

—¿Y si nos diera a nosotras ese supuesto profesor guapísimo? Oh dios, sería tan feliz. No hay mucho por elegir en nuestro-

—¿No serías capaz de tener algo con un profesor, o sí? —La interrumpe ella arrugando la nariz.

Karin se limita a guiñarle el ojo. Acentúa más su expresión de desagrado.

—Nunca digas "de esa agua no beberé", Sakura.

"A ver si lo alcanzamos a ver" "Joven" "Atractivo" continúan cuchicheando alrededor. Niega con la cabeza y continúa comiendo, no piensa desgastarse intentando convencer a Uzumaki de lo contrario.

* * *

Sasuke dirige su mano hacia su corbata azul marino y la acomoda en un ademán de nerviosismo más que de querer arreglarla, tocando la puerta de la oficina de la catedrática Tsunade Senju.

Treinta y seis años, hermosa y con un amplio historial profesional. Ella es candidata para el puesto de rector de la universidad y aunque él acostumbra a ser hermético y no sentirse para nada impresionado con cualquiera que sea su superior, en esta ocasión un vacío se ha asentado en su estómago. Ha llegado tarde en su primer día de trabajo.

—Pase.

Toma el pomo de la puerta y lo gira, abriendo la puerta con lentitud. Los orbes mieles de la mujer se clavan en él y sus labios pintados de rosa le regalan una sonrisa de cortesía—se ve seria, reconoce—. Camina hacia el escritorio y no dejándose sentir pequeño, le devuelve la mirada.

—Me disculpo por la tardanza. —suelta.

La rubia niega con la cabeza.

—Primera y última vez. Valoro tu currículum, así que seré permisiva, en otra ocasión lo reportaré.

Falta mencionar un detalle: ha escuchado por boca de algunos profesores de la facultad que ella es implacable con sus colegas. Sin embargo, jamás le ha gustado que le riñan como un niño y se limita a asentir controlando el impulso de fruncirle el ceño. Le da un breve recorrido con la mirada a la oficina y parpadea perplejo al percibir un destello rosado. Vuelve a fijarse, en uno de los estantes yace un portarretratos que muestra una fotografía donde una mujer rubia de orbes verdes abraza desde atrás a una infante de no más de diez años con un cabello exóticamente rosa.

 _"Que curioso, hasta hace poco supe que había gente con ese color de cabello tan ridículo"._ Piensa fugazmente antes de anunciarle a Senju que se retira para dar sus clases, mas antes de dar media vuelta, la rubia profiere:

—Que tenga buen día, señor Uchiha.

—Y usted también, doctora Senju.

Al marcharse, una mala sensación le recorre el cuerpo, debatiéndose si es por la tensión con Tsunade o por aquella foto.

—¿Y cómo te fue con la vieja Tsunade? —pregunta Naruto cuando ha salido del edificio. La luz del sol les cae encima y dan algunos pasos hasta dar con sombra.

El rubio tiene la confianza de llamarla "vieja" debido a que ella es la mejor amiga de su padrino, Jiraiya, por lo tanto, la conoce desde que era un infante hiperactivo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuanto anhelaba ser _hokage._ Sin tener control humano sobre su lengua, una pregunta escapa de su boca:

—En su oficina ví la fotografía de una niña de cabello rosa, ¿es su hija o algo así?

Se muerde la lengua. No se explica el por qué ese simple detalle le ha llamado demasiado la atención.

—Ah, creo que hablas de su sobrina, Sakura, sí. Aunque ahora ya no es una niña. —suelta una risa zorruna. —Júgabamos mucho de niños-

—Ya.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en camino al salón donde le toca dar clase. No necesita escuchar más.

—Adiós bastardo. —dice el rubio al entender.

—Nos vemos después imbécil.

* * *

—¡Últimas horas del día, wow que rápido! —exclama Sakura, levantando los hombros para acomodar los tirantes de su mochila en ellos.

—Sí ya, anatomía y adiós por hoy. —contesta la pelirroja, fijando su vista en su móvil para leer el pequeño croquis que había descargado para no perderse en la facultad. —El laboratorio donde nos toca es en el edificio B.

—¡Vamos!

Al llegar al aula, ambas entran notando más pronto que tarde que la presencia del profesor en turno brilla por su ausencia.

—Parece ser que llegamos temprano, tampoco hay muchos alumnos por aquí. —piensa ella en voz alta, bajando de la mesa marcada con el número tres, uno de los tantos bancos que se encuentran arriba.

Karin la imita, sentándose a su lado.

—Hey, apenas me estoy acordando. No me has dado tu _Facebook._

La pelirrosa asiente y dicta: _Sakura Haruno._

—Hola —murmura una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y ojos perlas al llegar a la mesa. —¿Puedo estar con ustedes?

Sakura la ha visto antes pero no le había puesto mucha atención. Asiente enérgica.

—Claro que puedes. Soy Sakura.

—Y yo Hinata.

—Hey, y yo me llamo Karin.

Las tres pronto comienzan a charlar acerca de su estancia en la universidad, compartiendo a dónde asistían en sus bachilleratos.

—Colegio Medio Superior de Konoha. —contesta la muchacha de orbes verdes.

—La Escuela Técnica Estatal. —Karin sonríe al agregar: —Salí como enfermera.

Sakura le regala una mirada admirada.

—¿Y tú Hinata?

—También fui a la misma que tú Saku- —Es interrumpida por el sonido de los pasos seguros y elegantes de un hombre de estatura cercana al uno con ochenta, vestido con un pantalón oscuro y un saco del mismo color. Un maletín marrón cuelga de su hombro derecho.

El aula se ha quedado en absoluto silencio. La pelirrosa no despega ni un sólo segundo su mirada de aquel hombre, quien al dejar sus cosas en el escritorio, se gira hacia ellos sosteniendo un cuadernillo en una de sus manos.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha y durante el semestre seré su profesor de anatomía. Están entrando a una nueva etapa y espero que aprovechen con creces la oportunidad que tienen en estos momentos. —Mientras habla, sus ojos negros como la noche le dan un recorrido al laboratorio. La expresión en su rostro deja entrever que es un hombre serio y de pocas palabras. Sakura lo otea con los labios entreabiertos, instalándose en sus pensamientos con fuerza la idea de que ya lo ha visto antes. —Seré claro, en mi cla-

El cuadernillo cae al suelo en un sonido sordo, justo cuando sus ónix se han detenido en ella. Aquellos ojos la recorren de arriba abajo y el calor emerge en sus mejillas y vientre. Karin y Hinata le dirigen una mirada ansiosa.

 _"Tranquilo Sasuke",_ se dice, no pudiendo quitarle la vista de encima a la joven de ojos verdes que le devuelve la mirada cohíbida. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse, el corazón le repiquetea con mayor fervor y su cabeza comienza a inundarse con recuerdos. No es posible que en el lugar menos esperado—y más aún, menos correcto—se esté encontrando a la mujer con la que pasó la noche hacía un par de días.

—¡Profesor! —exclama Sakura cuando lo ve salir del laboratorio sin decir ninguna palabra, como si huyera de algo.

O de alguien.

 _"¿Algo hice, lo conozco de algo? Tengo la certeza de que lo he visto antes, hasta su nombre me es conocido. ¿Pero en dónde?",_ piensa completamente aturdida, escuchando al fondo los murmuros de todos sus compañeros. Se levanta sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina y suelta un suspiro, para después salir en busca del _profesor Sasuke._

Necesita respuestas e irá a buscarlas.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Ya por fin se han encontrado estos dos! Quise hacerlo más impactante, pero no se me da mucho el drama más que en el mundo ninja. :'v

Lamento tanto haberme tardado en actualizar. En fin, agradezco de corazón sus reviews y su apoyo, esta historia ha tenido un mejor recibimiento de lo que esperaba. Espero sus reviews con mucho amor (por favor), ya saben, para decirme sus opiniones y así.

En este mes sin actualizar pensé mucho mucho sobre este fanfic y sólo sé que les diré que se viene buenísimo (y no porque sea mi fanfic xD).

Saludos.


	6. V: De amante a alumna

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

La noche caótica

* * *

 **V: De amante a alumna**

* * *

Su corazón galopa rápido dentro de su pecho mientras a pasos largos intenta darle alcance a aquel joven profesor que parece haberle huido—que le quiere huir—. La situación le parece irrisoria. Los universitarios son un obstáculo a vencer y durante un momento, se cuestiona el por qué siente con tanta certeza que ha visto antes a su profesor.

La profusa mirada que regalan sus ojos negros no es algo que olvidaría tan fácilmente. Algo está mal.

No lo pierde de vista—ventaja de que aquél parezca poste con su altura—y suspira para después correr y dar fin de una vez por todas a esto. Lo toma suavemente del brazo y él gira el rostro hacia ella, deshaciendo toscamente el agarre. Sin embargo, el gesto ha sido demasiado violento y Sakura se encoge miedosa por un momento.

Reconoce que ha ido demasiado lejos en demostrar su desagrado y compone las facciones de su rostro, girando esta vez todo el cuerpo hacia ella.

—Profesor, deténgase por favor… ¿por qué ha salido del laboratorio tan abruptamente? —dice, sin tener ni siquiera el mísero valor de levantar el rostro.

Sasuke aprieta el estómago, conteniéndose de seguir huyendo y de espetarle "¿acaso eres estúpida?". _"¿Cómo demonios puede preguntarme eso?",_ piensa, apretando las manos hasta hacerlas puños. Los ojos verdes de la mujer frente a él le muestran como el más puro cristal que no tiene ni idea de nada. Hasta cierto punto, llegó a imaginar que ella sería la que reaccionaría peor, sin embargo, no hay otra reacción en ella más que la de la confusión.

No pudor. No remordimiento. ¿Acaso ella…?

—Yo siento que lo he visto antes profesor, pero no me explicó en qué momento. —agrega la pelirrosa, esperando que sus palabras apacigüen todo y Uchiha sea capaz de dialogar con ella como toda resolución de conflictos requiere.

Bingo. Ella no recuerda nada.

Sus ojos negros la recorren nuevamente de inicio a fin y la imagen de haberla visto jadeante, sonrojada y desnuda—mostrando cada rincón de su piel—, lo obliga a desviar la mirada. Una sonrisa de la más pura ironía se dibuja en su rostro y con ello, una risa seca.

Sakura siente escalofríos en su vientre y le tiemblan sus piernas, para después comenzar a sentir rabia desde lo más profundo de su estómago. ¿Se está burlando de ella?

" _¿Por qué?"_

Comienza a sentirse intimidada.

—¡Respóndame por favor! —exclama, harta de la falta de respuesta. —¿Le he hecho algo malo? Siento que lo he visto antes pero-

—Sí te escuché la primera vez. —espeta. De verdad no puede creer que Sakura no recuerde _quién es él._ —Eres demasiado escandalosa.

•

— _¡Oh dios, espera, basta!_

 _El acelerado roce contra su clítoris le llevó la satisfacción de verla desfallecer de placer. Ella apretaba las sábanas y se removía, no soportando el calor que se almacenaba en su vientre y los espasmos._

— _Pero te está gustando. ¿No es así?_

 _Más gritos y llamados a Dios ocurrieron de nueva cuenta. Él se alzó y la besó brevemente, para después susurrarle al oído:_

— _Eres demasiado…_

•

—Escandalosa. —repite Sakura, levantando el rostro de golpe. Sus mejillas se colorean de carmín para después hacerse blancas como la nieve.

Ha escuchado eso antes. Jamás ha sentido tanta frustración con los recuerdos como en este momento. Ese profesor la mira con tanta intensidad que durante un momento, se le pasa por la cabeza que aquel hombre ha sido al que le dio en bandeja de plata su virginidad.

Él parece conocerla y ella no lo recuerda, tal cual tampoco ha logrado reconstruir la identidad del desconocido. Todo encaja. _"Oh no, no podría ser. No, no. No lo creo"._

—¿Me ha dicho escandalosa? —Vuelve a abrir la boca, ganándose una ceja alzada. Se siente estúpida, está procesando con retardo cada jodida cosa. —Yo no le he faltado el respeto a usted en ningún momento, ¡usted ha sido el que ha empezado a comportarse raro conmigo desde el principio! Dígame de una vez de dónde nos hemos visto antes-

Basta. Debe detener todo esto. Si ella se está haciendo la estúpida al no reconocerlo o si eso es verdad, que no lo tiene presente para nada, pues bien, lo mejor es eso. Olvidar.

—No tengo nada que decirle porque jamás la he visto antes. —La interrumpe, haciendo ademán de regresar en dirección hacia el laboratorio. —Escuche, olvide lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me supongo que usted me ha recordado a otra persona. —Sí, ciertamente no se ha esmerado en decir una excusa mejor.

Sakura achica los ojos y cruza los brazos. Desea insistir, boquea con tal de replicar porque está segura de que nadie por "una confusión" se comportaría de aquella manera tan arisca y agresiva, además de preguntarle si acaso la conoció un sábado en la noche—madrugada, bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Pero ella tan cohibida—y estúpida—, sólo logra fulminarlo con la mirada. No está—ni quiere estar—segura de que su profesor de anatomía, Sasuke Uchiha, sea la identidad del hombre que no recuerda.

" _¿Por qué mierda no puedo tomar una postura? Puede que no sea él pero hay algo más con este maestro"._

—¡Profesor Uchiha, Sakura, aquí están! ¿Qué ha ocurrido profesor? —La voz afable de Hinata se deja oír interrumpiendo cualquier tonto intento por dejar las cosas claras. —Aquí están sus cosas—agrega, extendiéndole al aludido el maletín.

Sasuke lo toma con lentitud, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura. Ella le devuelve el gesto, sintiendo dentro de su cuerpo las inmensas ganas de sacarle todo si es necesario, a golpes. ¡Además la llamó escandalosa!

Karin se encuentra junto a Hinata. Ambas miran al profesor esperando escuchar una respuesta, pero para su enorme sorpresa, él las deja solas en el pasillo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Sasuke Uchiha preso por emociones banales—él siempre tan frío—, no soporta estar ni un segundo más en aquel lugar. Sabe que no será capaz de dar la clase como si nada, al menos por hoy.

De esta manera, finaliza aquella corta batalla visual.

—Ni siquiera las gracias te dio Hinata. —susurra Sakura, apretando los dientes para contener las ganas de gritarle que aún no han acabado de hablar.

" _Que no haya sido él, no puede ser él. No"._

—Sakura, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

—Sakura.

La aludida toma con suavidad su mochila que hasta en ese momento se encontraba colgando de la mano de Karin y se la cuelga, ansiosa—y más que nunca—de marcharse de ahí. Necesita prepararse mentalmente para continuar confrontando al profesor Uchiha porque no permitirá que las cosas continúen así.

—Me retiro chicas.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto estrés e incertidumbre, además de molestia. Aquel hombre sin quererlo la ha retado y Sakura Haruno de entre todas las características con las que ya se le ha descrito, también es terca.

Demasiado terca.

* * *

Anatomía a primera hora, martes.

El no haber podido dormir bien la noche anterior le cobra factura y justo este día Tsunade no va a la universidad a la misma hora que ella. Le toca tomar transporte y va más tarde que nunca.

Corre a como dan sus pulmones y en cuanto llega fuera del salón donde toca su clase, toma la manija de la puerta, girándola con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Mete un pie dentro del aula, pero Sasuke Uchiha—tan implacable—fija su vista en ella, imitando pronto todo el alumnado su acción. Sus mejillas se colorean por la vergüenza.

—Después de que entra el profesor, nadie entra. Lárguese.

—Usted nunca dijo esa regla ayer.

—Entonces decido hoy poner en marcha la dichosa regla. ¿Me deja continuar con mi clase?

Verde contra negro. Por hoy el negro tiene un más uno.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola lectoras bellas! (y lectores si hay por ahí) , me complace regalarles un capítulo más de este longfic.

Redactar ésto me costó mucho (no me sale el drama sin usar Ooc, y no quiero pecar de eso) entonces pues... espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco sus alertas y favoritos. Algo que creo no haber contado, es que esta historia también está en Wattpad y ha tenido mucho más éxito del que pensaba que podría alcanzar. ¿Qué cosas no?

Espero sus reviews, me encanta leerlas. ¡Saludos!


	7. VI: Indecisión

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _La noche caótica_

* * *

 **VI: Indecisión**

* * *

Echado en el sofá como un desahuciado, Sasuke sólo sabe darle vueltas al asunto, acaba de beberse la tercera taza de café que lleva en el día.

—Se supone que salimos casi por la misma hora hoy, ¿puedo saber por qué no me esperaste? —La voz de Naruto lo despierta de su letargo.

Alza la cabeza de golpe y fulmina al rubio, expresando con la mirada "que te haya dado por confianza copias de las llaves no te da derecho a entrar cuando quieras". Naruto vive en el piso de abajo y aunque para el abogado es una maravilla, para el médico no.

—Porque me regresé temprano. —espeta, volviendo a echarse.

Namikaze achica los ojos y toma un cojín del sofá contrario, empleándolo de proyectil.

—Se supone que aquí el imprudente soy yo Sasuke, ¡no tú! —grita, mientras el aludido se quita el cojín de encima en un ademán brusco. —¿Qué te pasa? Llegamos tarde hoy y todavía me dices que no acabaste tu jorna-

—Cállate, me duele la cabeza.

Naruto suspira y toma asiento en la orilla del sillón, cambiando su expresión a una más conciliadora.

—Has estado muy extraño. ¿Ocurre algo bastardo?

Usualmente Sasuke se reserva lo que siente y piensa. Hombre de cortas palabras y serio, admira a su mejor amigo, que es todo lo contrario a él.

" _¿Tú que hubieras hecho, Naruto…?"_

O generalmente es así, por esta vez desearía tener el valor para revelar _su crimen_ y dejar de albergar tanta frustración. Sin embargo, el contar que la ha cagado—y con creces— no es tan sencillo, su santo orgullo no lo permitiría. El siempre perfecto Sasuke Uchiha cayó ante el alcohol y Namikaze Naruto disfrutaría mofándose de ello.

—¡Planeta Tierra, llamando a Sasuke! ¡Ya dime, caray! Estoy acostumbrado a tu cara de pocos amigos pero hoy tu rostro se ve peor, de veras.

Se muerde los labios y la imagen de Sakura Haruno se le viene a la cabeza. Sus recuerdos no son tan nítidos, pero tampoco son tan confusos como para no haberla reconocido—y recordar todo lo que hicieron—, por lo que le parece absurdo e improbable que aquella mujer no tenga idea de nada.

No recuerda que ella estuviera en condición de bulto durante el acto. Si está intentando verle la cara de estúpido, esa chiquilla no lo va a lograr.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasu…!

—¡Me acosté con una desconocida y resultó ser mi alumna! —vocifera, levantándose de golpe del sofá.

La insistencia de Naruto ha logrado llevarlo al hartazgo. Reconociendo lo que acaba de hacer, suspira largamente.

—¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?

—Lo que escuchaste. —repone cortante.

—¿Pero cuándo?

Se muerde el labio inferior.

—Apenas el sábado, cuando fuimos al bar ese-

—¿Cuándo te embriagaste y no te volví a ver? —Naruto se ríe por un momento, para después lucir serio, como si recordara algo de pronto. —Bastardo, ¿y qué piensas hacer? En el reglamento de la universidad hay un artículo que impi-

—Sí, sí me lo leí todo idiota. —Revuelve sus cabellos con una de sus manos. —Están prohibidas las relaciones personales entre profesores y alumnado.

—¿Y te valió entonces, eh?

—No sabía que sería mi alumna en ese momento, aunque siendo sincero—Vuelve a tomar asiento Sasuke mientras emite una risa seca. —no estaba consciente de nada.

Naruto se levanta del sillón y le regala una sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿todavía tienes latas de cerveza?

Sasuke reprime las ganas de lanzársele encima. Que le proponga beber alcohol cuando justamente _eso_ provocó su garrafal error, le parece una falta grave contra su persona.

—¿Para qué mierda quieres cerveza?

—Para que me cuentes todo, esto será largo.

Uchiha niega con la cabeza en varias ocasiones y se limita a apuntar con el dedo la cocina.

—Ve al refrigerador, tengo algunas latas de refresco, es eso o nada.

Namikaze vuelve a sonreír y se dirige al lugar mencionado.

—Vale, bastardo.

* * *

Sakura se lleva un bocado a la boca, obligándose a comer. No tiene apetito para nada pero si no lo hace, sabe que Tsunade no la dejará en paz.

Fuera de las emociones de coraje y sorpresa respecto a lo sucedido el día de hoy con el profesor Sasuke, ya con la cabeza más fría, reconoce estar perdida en todo. La situación de amnesia no hace más que frustrarla porque quisiera asegurar que Sasuke Uchiha es a quien ha estado persiguiendo en sus recuerdos pero su manía de negarse a creer si no tiene por segura la verdad y el miedo la detienen de hacerlo.

Miedo… sí. Porque de ser verdad, eso significaría que se habría acostado con su profesor.

Recuerda entonces aquella frase típica que ha escuchado por todos lados: "se es más feliz en la ignorancia".

" _¿Y si prefiero vivir en ella?"_

De un momento a otro, la rubia deja de comer y la mira con una expresión de sospecha, a lo cual Sakura sólo atina a ruborizarse.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Pensé que nada más llegando te pondrías a parlotear sobre tu día.

Sí, la rubia no es de muchas palabras y ella usualmente es la que habla sin césar. Sakura lamenta por un instante la ausencia de Shizune, quien está realizando guardias en el hospital en este momento, ella hubiera entretenido a la Senju.

—Pues… hice nuevas amigas. —murmura, volviendo a llenarse la boca para no tener la necesidad de abrirla nuevamente,

La rubia sonríe y bebe de su _caballito_ con sake, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Y escolarmente cuál es tu impresión?

" _Que aceptan a cualquier pendejo como profesor",_ aquella respuesta se acomoda en la punta de su lengua, sin embargo, se controla a sí misma.

—Pues…No puedo dar una impresión ahora, hoy sólo hubo presentaciones.

Tsunade asiente, reconociendo que se ha precipitado. Sakura al terminar de comer se limpia los labios y se levanta, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero…

—Sakura, tu bisabuela me pidió que fueras a visitarla el siguiente fin de semana.

La pelirrosa nunca ha entendido porque desde que tiene uso de razón, su tía nombra a Mito Senju de manera impersonal, jamás ha escuchado que la llame "abuela". Las comisuras de sus labios se extienden al recordar a la mujer que la ha consentido toda la vida.

—Sí, claro, que eso no lo dude. También extraño al abuelo Hashirama.

Tsunade no le quita la mirada de encima, esperando que la menor termine por contarle qué la aflige: su rostro denota cansancio y sobre todo, estrés. El semestre no ha iniciado con fuerza para tenerla así.

—Tía, deja de mirarme tanto. No me pasa na-

Un sonoro golpe contra la mesita de centro se deja escuchar.

—¡Yo te conozco y sé que algo te molesta! A mí no me engañas Haruno Sakura.

Durante un instante, se le pasa por la cabeza decirle a la rubia que se está comportando como toda una madre histérica, sin embargo, no lo dice, Tsunade detesta que le hagan paralelismo con la maternidad, aunque siendo sincera, la mayor ha fungido como mamá para Shizune y ella.

Viendo el panorama, Sakura llega a la conclusión de que la rubia no se rendirá hasta obtener alguna respuesta, así que decide mentir:

—Sólo… hoy tuve muy presente la ausencia de mis papás, sobre todo extraño mucho a mamá.

Nunca le ha gustado recordar más de lo necesario porque sabe que pronto cede a las lágrimas—como en este momento que siente las lágrimas escocerle los ojos—. Tsunade deja atrás su expresión de incredulidad por una de desasosiego, suspirando largamente para después desviar el rostro para darle una mirada al estante que está en la esquina del cuarto, fijando sus ojos en la imagen contenida dentro de un portarretratos: una joven delgada, rubia y de ojos verdes sonriendo ampliamente.

Posteriormente dirige sus ojos hacia la derecha, donde en la pared cuelga un cuadro en el que se ve a un hombre de cabellos rosados vestido de smoking tomando las manos de la misma rubia de antes pero ahora ataviada en un elegante vestido de novia.

—Hacía poco fue el aniversario de su muerte…—dice la mayor en voz alta, ignorando que su sobrina llora silenciosamente a su lado.

Mebuki Haruno dejó el mundo un día cálido de verano a bordo de un auto en compañía de su marido, Kizashi.

Usualmente no solloza tan fácilmente con sólo la mención de sus padres, por lo quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas la pelirrosa espera que su repentina sensibilidad se deba a que se acerca "Andrés"—el que llega cada mes—. Por una vez en muchos años, se alegra de lo poco afectuosa que es su tía, eso sólo haría más incómodas las cosas.

—Bueno, yo me retiro tía, quiero darle una leída a los planes de estudio…

Tsunade hace ademán de querer replicar pero el vibrar de su celular la distrae. Contesta de mala gana el mensaje de uno de los tantos médicos con quienes trabaja y en cuanto desea volver a mirar a Sakura, nota que se ha ido. Antes de levantarse e imitar a su sobrina al retirarse, le dirige una última mirada a la foto de su hermana mayor cuando era una joven universitaria.

—Ya ves a tu hija,—remarca la palabra "hija" sin darse cuenta— Mebuki… quizás en ti sí hubiera confiado.

* * *

El martes el profesor no la dejó pasar. El miércoles le negó el derecho de hacer el examen diagnóstico que aplicó el día anterior—el estúpido le dijo que no le era necesario que lo hiciera, sin embargo, sí que contaba en la evaluación semestral—, el jueves y viernes al menos hubo tranquilidad si es que es normal que él la mire más de lo que debería. Al menos tiene la satisfacción de escuchar por boca de su tía que por no acabar su jornada el día lunes, se le dijo a Uchiha que si cometía una falta más, se iría de la universidad.

Espera ansiosa el momento en que tropiece para jamás volverlo a ver.

"Andrés" debió llegar iniciando el sábado—según sus desesperadas cuentas—, pero ya es mitad de domingo y no parece que vendrá pronto. Por esta razón Sakura se encuentra junto con Ino en el baño de su habitación, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la caja que sostiene la rubia en sus manos. Ino lee las instrucciones en voz alta, mientras la pelirrosa no digiere nada de lo que está escuchando.

—Bueno, ¿entendiste frente?

Sakura no contesta e Ino se golpea la frente.

—Deberías esperarte una semana más mujer, o ir directamente a una clínica para la prueba de sangre. —dice Yamanaka, cruzándose de brazos.

—Para empezar, gracias a mi tía no hay lugar médico donde no me conozcan. —replica, enumerando con sus dedos. —Y además, ya tengo un día de retraso, esto está mal.

—Sakura, durante la primera semana no-

—¡La haré y punto!

Todo conocimiento médico que llegó a tener gracias a sus clases de biología o educación para la salud en el bachillerato, lo deja atrás. Le arrebata la caja a Ino y la relee mientras le da empujoncitos a su amiga, "invitándola" a dejarla sola para hacer la prueba. La rubia cede y suspirando se recarga contra la puerta, esperando a la pelirrosa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, sino es que más, Sakura se deja ver y sale del baño sosteniendo la "prueba de la discordia".

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya viste el resultado?

—La verdad es que no, de los malditos nervios no he sido capaz de mirarla. ¿Me dices el resultado? —Sakura siente un dolor de cabeza terrible, ganas de llorar, entre otro conjunto de emociones. Sino fuera porque está segura de poder todavía controlarse, está segura de que ya se hubiera desmayado.

Yamanaka está a punto de darle un golpe a su amiga por dramática, pero se contiene y opta por recibir la prueba en sus manos. La lee y una expresión de sorpresa se deja ver en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Ino? —Sakura está hasta el colapso de los nervios.

Y los orbes azules de su mejor amiga la miran a los ojos, transmitiendo angustia pura.

—Sakura, estás…

* * *

 **N/A:** Diría la princesa grumosa: "oh, pero qué drama" :v

Agradezco de corazón cada uno de sus comentarios. Me hacen jodidamente feliz. Ver el éxito que está teniendo esta historia me deja con la boca abierta. Pude actualizar pronto por fortuna y aquí les he traído el capítulo 6. Lo sé, lo dejé en suspenso pero el drama es necesario (?)

Respuesta a review anónimo:

 _Seishes:_ Lo sé, fue un plot twist :v Gracias por comentar.

En fin, los dejo. Pero antes les anuncio dos cosas: uno, que si seguían "Tormento del primer pétalo", lo acabo de borrar. No lo continuaré, lo siento, sinceramente los sentimientos que me motivaban a escribir tal fic ya no están. Segundo: les pido que si gustan, le den una leída a mi nuevo fic "Synthesis", es un conjunto de drabbles donde cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción del álbum del mismo nombre, del grupo Evanescence. Habrá ObiRin, SasuSaku. Lleva dos capítulos colgados (uno ItaIzu y otro de la relación de Sasuke e Itachi) así que si gustan, pasen a leer por fis.

¡Bai!


End file.
